The training program of the Division of Renal Diseases and Hypertension at the University of Colorado Denver provides an integrated 3-4 year experience in clinical nephrology (one year) and academic research (2-3 years). The program is designed to prepare postdoctoral fellows for careers in academic renal medicine. By utilizing 3 different hospitals with varied populations (University of Colorado Hospital, Veterans Affairs Medical Center, and Denver Health Medical Center), the fellows' clinical training exposes the trainees to a great range of patients with parenchymal renal diseases, fluid and electrolyte disorders, acid-base disorders, hypertension, acute and chronic kidney disease, acute renal replacement therapies, and chronic dialysis (peritoneal and hemodialysis, both at home and in-center), and all medical aspects of transplantation. Thereafter the fellows choose to pursue their research training in the laboratory or clinical research group of any faculty member in the Division, or other Divisions with which we closely interact, such as rheumatology and immunology. The laboratories have modern, state of the art equipment and staff that provide the best possible research environment. The fellows can choose from a large number of laboratories or clinical investigation related projects. Major research areas include acute kidney injury and chronic kidney disease, glomerulonephritis, diabetic nephropathy, polycystic kidney disease, hypertension and vascular disease, fluid and electrolytes with emphasis on calcium-phosphate metabolism and vasopressin, metabolism and aging, and transplantation. Research encompasses wide possibilities from basic research involving molecular and cell biology, to translational research involving animal models, to clinical studies from epidemiology to interventional studies on endothelial function to genetic studies and large clinical trials. Fellow are encouraged to enter a program leading to a Masters or Ph.D. in human biology that further broadens the research options available to them. The fellowship training program chooses 4 trainees each year, all of who commit to at least 3 years of training and express interest in an academic career. Interviewees are chosen from applicants who have completed at least three years of postdoctoral training in internal medicine. This ensures that the individual is ready for his or her clinical training, which is then followed by their research training.